Undying Love
by Butterflydreamer693
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were high school and college sweethearts. Until One night. Now 5 years later, Katniss is a successful lawyer and wins every case. What Happens when she gets a partner? Modern Day AU
1. Undying Love?

Summary: Katniss and Peeta were high school and college sweethearts. Until One night. Now 5 years later, Katniss is a successful lawyer and wins every case. What Happens when she gets a partner? Modern Day AU

Chapter 1: Undying Love?

_5 years ago…_

_Tonight I'm having the time of my life at a party hosted by my wild animal friend, Johanna. Normally she only hosts parties when she wants to get into a guys pants (which is like every day, but limits to party on weekends) but tonight is Grad Night. Today I graduated from Law school with my boyfriend, Peeta. _

_Peeta and I have been together since sophomore year in high school. We became friends at the beginning of that year and then during Christmas break I started to realize feelings for him. I then avoided him for weeks until I couldn't take it and confessed to him. Luckily for me he reciprocated those feelings and told me he has been waiting 10 years for me. What made more of a cliché and romantic was that we confessed in the rain. Some people are actually amazed that we have been together for 7 years for us being so young. Most say it won't last very much longer, but I always say that our love is the kind of love that is undying._

_As I think about the past 7 years, I snap back into reality by Peeta._

"_What was that?" He chuckles at my confusion_

"_I said would you like something to drink?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Be right back then"_

_As he leaves I see a very tipsy Johanna_

"_Man, he is a fine piece of ass" Johanna says while motioning her head towards Peeta._

"_He sure is and he is all mine" I respond while licking my lips_

"_Aww come on Kitty Kat sharing is caring" she then puts on her best pouty face._

"_Not if it means sharing Peeta"_

_She then scoffs and mutters under her breath," Ball Hog"._

_I know she is only playing around but if that ever came out of another girls mouth I just might slap her. Almost everywhere we go I always catch some slut looking at Peeta and I can't help getting a little jealous, but then he always assures me that I am the one for him. I remember the first few months of our relationship when I caught some girl staring at him. I told him that he deserved some pretty blonde that looked like a supermodel and he would say that I'm all he needs. He always did have a way with words. _

_I realized that Peeta has been gone for a long time just to get drinks. I go in search for him in the kitchen. I then see our very own school slut, Ashley Roxen, sucking faces with some blonde….._

_Oh My God the blonde she is kissing is my blonde. I gasp in shock. Tears start to stream down my face. I run out of the house as quick as I could. I hear my name being called over and over again_

"_KATNISS KATNISS!"_

_I run into my car and drive to my apartment._

_I couldn't believe what just happened. I saw his hands on her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck. I guess all the people who believed in our love were fooled just as much as I was. Now that I look back Peeta has been acting strange for the past couple of weeks. Maybe he finally decided that I was right. He deserved better._

_I arrive at my apartment with Tears stream down my cheeks. I fiddle with the keys and I start to get frustrated and I give up. I put my back towards the door. I think of how stupid I was. Why did I let myself become so invested in Peeta Mellark? Why did I get caught up in love? Pull yourself together Katniss! You can't let love win!_

_I get up and unlock the door. I quickly walk to the closet and grab a suitcase. I put all my clothes into the suitcase. As I put them in I see a frame with me and Peeta in a meadow staring at each other with such amazement in our eyes. I wish I could be that happy again. I grab my suitcase and walk towards the door. Before I leave I think I will leave Peeta a note. If he actually does care about me he is going to worry what happened to me._

_**Dear Peeta,**_

_**You probably have realized by now that I left. I don't even know if you care anymore. But it wouldn't matter now. Seeing you kiss someone else did something to me. It hurt so much. It felt like being punched in the stomach over and over. Maybe you never really loved me. I thought I was in love with you. I was a fool for thinking that someday we could grow old together. I don't want to make things difficult. So if you could please just forget me and move on and please don't track me down or try to get information from Jo. Goodbye my boy with bread.**_

_** -Katniss**_

_I start to cry as I finish my note. I walk into our or now his bedroom and leave the note on his pillow. I grab my suitcase and walk out the door one last time._

* * *

5 years later….

"The jury finds the plaintive guilty for the murder of Stacy Jones and the defendant innocent"

"Case dismissed"

*pound*(gavel pounding)

"Nice work Ms. Everdeen, Mrs. Hawthorne"

"Thank You Sir"

Johanna and I just won a case. And let me tell you it was a hard case. I'm going to miss Johanna being my partner. Even though she will be gone temporarily, it feels like she is leaving forever. Were like soul sisters.

This case was Johanna's last case before her early maternity leave now that she is 4 months. Being a lawyer is very stressful and she and her husband worry about their unborn child. They both read that stress is not good for the baby. After finding that out she became even more worried about their child.

I start to tear up as me and Johanna say goodbye for the day

"I'm going to miss you brainless" Now she is starting to cry. "Damn hormones"

"How can I solve a case without my favorite party animal by my side" I laugh at my choice of words. Even after college Jo was still a party animal.

"I don't think I can be a party animal for awhile" she then stares down at her growing belly

"Oh I'm sure you will find a way"

"Yeah you're probably right" I then hug her

"See you Saturday for our girls' day with Annie"

"Yup can't wait"

* * *

Later That Day

"Hey Annie"

"Oh Hi Katniss"

"How is Finn Jr.?"

"Very active physically and mentally, just last week on 4th of July him and Finnick went to the park and played baseball"

This is one of the reasons I talk to Annie when I feel blue. She always has something that makes you think of happy thoughts. Even though Annie is my assistant she is still my friend

"So do I have any new messages today?"

"Yes Mr. Abernathy would like to see you today at 1 this afternoon about your new partner"

I have to admit I'm a little nervous about my new partner. What if I get some bimbo that takes credit for others work. See me and Jo split up the work and alternate. One person investigates info and the other pieces the puzzle together to get the answer we need.

* * *

At 1 o'clock

"Ah Hello Sweetheart"

"You wanted to talk to me about my new partner?"

"Yes I picked an excellent person for the job they too have never lost a case"

"Is that all?"

"Oh how I would enjoy kicking you out of my office but sadly no. That's not all. I want you and your new partner to get to know each other"

"Well unless my new partner is an imaginary friend you created. Where are they?"

"HE went to go help Delly take folders downstairs to file". He then chuckles

"What?"

"He is doing something you should have done when you first got here"

"And what is that?"

"Trying to be well-liked"

"HEY! I'm on good terms with everyone. Well most people"

I guess he was right. There was a group of people in the office that everyone has a hard time with. Johanna nicknamed them the careers. The Careers are made up of Clove, Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer. They are pretty vicious. Once I saw Glimmer yell at her assistant, Vivian, just for not getting her coffee order right.

"Yeah so anyway he should be coming back up any minute. I need you to try not to bite his head off"

That's when the door opens up and I see a familiar pair of blue eyes that look shocked.

"Katniss"


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Previously On Undying Love**

_That's when the door opens up and I see a familiar pair of blue eyes that look shocked._

"_Katniss"_

_**Katniss POV**_

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Standing right on the door frame is my boy with bread. My boy with bread that I left five years ago has somehow come back into my life. For the next 7 months Peeta Mellark will be my partner. This means I'm going to have to cooperate with him and work countless nights with him for the next 7 months.

He is wearing a blue t-shirt that makes his eyes pop and a black sports coat with blue jeans and expensive brown dress shoes that are similar to the ones Cato and Marvel wear.

Haymitch gestures his hand for Peeta to sit down in the identical black leather chair I'm sitting in.

"You two know each other?" HELL YEAH I KNOW HIM! He was the guy I dated for 7 years then decided to cheat on me with our school slut. He was the reason I decided to only focus on my career than going around loving someone and try to make a relationship work when I know I'm going to wound up getting hurt again.

"Yes we went to high school and college together" I decided that the only people who should know about my past romance with Peeta at this place are me, Johanna, and Peeta.

I can see at my choice of words Peeta has some has developed hurt in his eyes.

_**Peeta POV**_

I felt hurt when she said "we went to high school and college together". People you go to high school and college with are just people you wave hi to when you see them in the halls. Katniss and I weren't just people who said hi and walked on. We were in love for 7 years. Until that one night Ashley decided to kiss me. It felt disgusting to have someone's lips on mine when they're not Katniss. And then I saw Katniss crying and running out of the kitchen. I had tried to chase her but Johanna pulled me aside and said she needed time to herself. So that's what I did. I gave her time. I remember I was hoping that I could explain to her what happened the next morning, but when I returned home all of her stuff was gone. All I had left to remember her by was a letter that told me to forget about her. I couldn't just forget about her. That night I had something special planned for us. After the party I had intended for us to go to a meadow her and I discovered in high school and propose to her. I had bought the ring with money I saved from working at my family's bakery. I had bought it weeks before graduation. Ever since I bought the ring I had become really nervous. I think she did notice my jitteriness. After she left I became depressed and angry. I stopped going to work and went into a funk. That is until my dad decided to fire me unless I got my act together. I went back to work at the bakery but I was in search for hiring firms. I didn't get a law degree for nothing. The reason I got into law was because I wanted to help people bring justice into the world. I recall Katniss telling me that being a lawyer was a perfect job for me because I had way with words. I finally saw hope for my job as a lawyer when I saw an ad in the paper seeking to hire at a firm. I called the number and got myself an interview with a man named Plutarch Heavensbee. After the interview, a couple of days later I received a phone call saying I was hired. I was a little sad that I would have to move far away from home to work there. That and I would have to move into an apartment by myself without Katniss.I worked there for 4 years until I decided to work closer to home. Because I gave up the job I had, my dad offered me my job back at the bakery. He was ecstatic to hear that I would be returning home. So as I worked at the bakery for a couple of months and one of our regular costumers, Delly Cartwright, caught my eye. I knew I couldn't wallow over Katniss forever. We started going out shortly after I returned home. Now don't get me wrong I loved working with my dad but I wanted to go work someplace other than a bakery my whole life. After I made up my mind about my career I asked Delly if she could help me find a job at a law firm. Apparently Delly really wanted me to work with her so she asked her boss if there were openings for me. Mr. Abernathy said that I could be a temporary partner with someone because their partner was going on early maternity leave. And that is how I ended working for Mr. Abernathy and being partnered with my girl on fire.

**Katniss POV**

"Well I bet you have seen each other since then so all the more reason to spend the rest of the day together."

I can't believe Haymitch is making me spend the rest of the day with someone who hurt me years ago or they are now known as my new partner.

"Peeta and you can do whatever you want as long as it's together. Maybe eat lunch?"

He raises his brow like he has something planned but then again that's just his face.

"Complimentary of Me or should I say the company's credit card".

He tosses me a shiny rectangular card into my hands.

"Spend as much as you like. Now get out of my office and go have your play date"

Oh how I am going to murder Haymitch later. Maybe I can kidnap him and feed him to ducks. He. He.

I get up out of the leather chair walk towards the door, but before I leave I turn to look at Haymitch to make sure he sees the scowl on my face. As I turn back around and walk out the door I hear Haymitch chuckling. Peeta then follows my motion as I walk over to Annie's desk.

"Annie, please tell anyone who calls for me that I will be out for the rest of the day" she then nods, but she also sees that I'm mad. Not only am I mad I'm furious and outraged that out of all the people of the world to be my partner it had to be Peeta Mellark, but Haymitch did say he has never lost a case. Maybe it won't be that bad.

Me and Peeta then walk towards the elevator and push the button that leads to the garage. I'm trying to keep my cool by concentrating on the elevator music and tell myself it's only for a couple of months and then he will be out of my hair. What is making this experience more awkward is the silence. I know we both have the same thoughts rushing through our heads. How am I going to survive this without yelling at him constantly about how he hurt me? Can we even work together without arguments? God Johanna has only been gone for a couple of hours and already I need her.

*Bing*(Elevator)

Ok Katniss, you can do this if he hits a sore spot just think about how stronger you have become from the pain you encountered. Even though it hurt it made you a stronger person.

Peeta moves out of the elevator first and starts walking off. He then motions is head towards what I believe is his car. His car is a white Prius the looks slightly bigger or no bigger than my yellow Volkswagen.

I open the door and slide right in. Huh suspicions confirmed it is slightly bigger than my car.

He then starts the car and backs up. At that same moment he breaks the silence.

"So how...uh… How has life been?"

I think of the million responses that I could say. For example: Well I was cheated on by my boyfriend of 7 years 5 years ago, Oh but I guess you already knew that part, hurt like hell by the way, packed my shit moved back home, and found a job.

"It's um... been fine I guess. How have you been?"

"I have been good. I worked at a firm, moved back into town, and met somebody"

Well at least he was able to move on and forget about me. I then feel hurt and I know I shouldn't because in my letter I asked him to move on._** "**__So if you could please just forget me and move on"_

"If you don't mind my asking, what is her name?"

"Actually you already know her. Her name is Delly Cartwright."

Ahh yes Delly Cartwright. Sadly yes I do know her. She looks sweet, but looks can be deceiving. She has blonde and somewhat yellowish hair that is long and flows down with her curls. She is also Clove's assistant. Unlike Glimmer's assistant, Vivian, Delly is also fairly part of the "Careers". Around people she wants on her good side, she acts like a sweet perky blonde, but to those who I guess are "enemies" she is conniving little bitch. I guess you can sort of tell where I stand with Delly.

Peeta then starts waving his hand in front of my face

"Yoo-Hoo earth to Katniss"

"What?"

"I take it that you know her"

"Yeah, she seems …" I struggle to find a word to describe her. I don't want to say she's horrible because if Peeta is dating her he probably cares about her. QUICK KATNISS! THINK! THINK!

"Nice"

Nice save Katniss.

"Yeah I really like her. She and I have been dating for a year now"

Now that I look back all those times when I went to go to the vending machine for a bottle of water, I would always overhear Delly talk about her boyfriend. I remember her saying that he had blonde hair with clear ocean-blue eyes and that he was strong. Well I guess years of working at a bakery and having to lift 100 pound bags of flour almost every day did have its benefits.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Well I was thinking we could go and eat at La cuisine est fantastique"

Oh I know La cuisine est fantastique. It is a French restaurant that serves amazing croissants and gives you the croissants in a basket and refills it until you leave like Olive Garden. The name of the restaurant is French for fantastic food. I usually don't come here unless it's somebody's birthday or if there is an office party to attend.

"Sounds great."

The street light turns green and Peeta makes a right and drives slowly into the restaurant parking lot.

I have never been much of a "backseat driver" but whenever it came to Peeta's driving, I became one and everytime I went to parties in high school and Peeta was driving, I would always make jokes like _I think a snail just passed us up._

* * *

_***Flashback*(When they were 17)**_

"_Peeta we're going to be late if you keep driving at this rate"_

_Geez why do I always let Peeta drive knowing he drives like an old lady._

"_Oh stop it Katniss, we are not going to be late, and if we are late you can consider it being fashionably late"_

_Now he is starting to act like my mother. When I was younger and complained about being late or a car ride being too long my mother would say "Oh Stop it Katniss" or when I asked when are we getting there? Multiple times my mother would say "We'll get there when we get there!"_

"_But I don't want to be fashionably late. I want to be there on time"_

"_Well then I guess it was your fault for letting me drive" he then flashes me a cheeky smile_

"_I only let you drive because I don't have a driver's license yet."_

"_And why is that?" His face then changes to a smug look_

_Ugh why does he ask me this question when he knows why I don't have my license._

"_Because hmmm mm ass"_

"_I'm sorry what was that?"_

_Gosh why is he being such an ass about this?_

"_It's because I didn't pass!"_

"_And who did?"_

"_You"_

"_That's Right" He scooches to the right of his seat and gives me a kiss on my cheek_

"_It wasn't my fault! That cone just snook up on me!"_

"_And?" He lifts one brow up._

"_Ok, now you have to admit speed bumps scare people."_

"_They do scare people, but not everyone freaks out and says 'what do I do?! What do I do?!' and jump out of the car." He mimics my hand motions and voice when I freaked out over the speed bump._

"_I didn't jump out of the car! I got out and ran away"_

_He chuckles as he recalls what had happen the day of my test._

_I decide to get payback at him because I really was scared of the speed bump._

_I make a scowl appear on my face and turn towards the window. He sees this and tries to make me face him while he's driving. He stops the car by a curb. I hear him unbuckle his seatbelt. I turn around to meet his gaze. He cups my face._

"_Look I'm sorry for laughing. Forgive me?"_

_I make my scowl disappear and crash his lips onto mine making our kiss passionate. Who am I kidding? Our kisses are always passionate filled with electricity. Every time I'm around him it feels like a magnet is pulling us closer towards each other. It's like were tethered to each other and the whole world stops._

"_Always"_

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

Peeta parks into the nearest parking space. He parks between a shiny black Volvo and silver Nissan. He shifts the gear into park and takes the keys out. He rushes out of the car.

"_Ok Katniss it's now or never" _I mentally tell myself and take a deep breath

I unbuckle my seat belt and just as I'm about to reach for the handle of the door it opens and I'm greeted by Peeta. He gestures his hand out towards me.

"Shall we go eat?" he wiggles his eyebrows

I giggle like a school girl at his silliness. Some things never change.

I take his hand.

"We shall"


	3. Lunch

A/N: GRR I'm soooo mad that I can't update as soon as I would like. The following are reasons why I'm a busy bee: My dad's birthday planning, my own birthday planning, state testing(if we get bad scores we get electives taken away for next year!),friend drama, exams, keeping up grades, reading, homework, projects, and me being sick. Any VIRTUAL slaps will be accepted because I deserve it. Also my other story is very hard for me to write and because I have little time to update that story will not be updated as frequently. Thanks for all of the views, follows, and reviews. They are great inspirations to write.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

**Katniss POV**

Peeta and I walk inside the restaurant and we are greeted by a man with a Jewish fro and a name tag with the word _BEN written across it._

"_Hi_ welcome_ to _La cuisine est fantastique. Can I get you a table?"

"Yes reservations under Mellark"

Ben goes over to the computer and searches for the reservation. He then grabs two menus and motions his head to follow as he walks.

I'm still amazed by this restaurant. Like I said, I have been here but only a couple of times. The chandeliers on the ceiling and fine Mahogany tables are overdone but add a nice touch of class. At night I love how by the outside tables there are hedges that are filled with lights that make them twinkle.

Ben gestures his hand to our table and just like in the parking lot Peeta goes in front of me and pulls out my chair for me. This of course makes me giggle and blush just a little bit. He really hasn't changed much because he still has that cheesy and corny personality. I sit down into my seat and watch Peeta sit down in the same matching chair as me. He gives me a shy smile before he begins to speak.

Ben takes our order and leaves leaving me and Peeta.

"So what um... have done since college?"

I dread at his question because this was something I, Katniss Ivy Everdeen, was not prepared to answer this question without bursting into tears or become overwhelmed with anger. So instead I think of an answer that leaves all of that emotion to sound natural.

"Well after I left I moved back in with my parents and looked for jobs that were willing to hire a college graduate with no experience. My parents weren't too happy with me about not having a plan after college. Unfortunately I couldn't find a JOB, but I managed to find an internship at the firm and later was hired as an employee there."

I was heartbroken after the break up with Peeta. Once I moved back in with my parents they wanted an explanation why. I was smothered with this question repeatedly and I always told them that Peeta and I grew apart and went separate ways. The only person I ever told the real reason I moved back home was my sister, Prim. I always told Prim everything and when I explained to her why I moved back she couldn't believe Peeta would cheat on me. She tried to convince me to go and talk to Peeta to get an explanation, but I couldn't. He was my world and when he decided to smash lips with Ashley that world crashed and burned. The only reason I got over the depression I was in was because Prim reminded me the promise I made to myself when I agreed to date Peeta. I agreed in the event that Peeta and I would break up I would not have it affect me. Even though Prim was 15 and I was 22 at the time she always seem to act mature for her age by being wise.

Peeta makes an O shape with his mouth and tilts his head upward as a response.

"How are you brothers?"

Peeta has two older brothers, Rye and Barley. When we were in high school Peeta and his brothers were on the school football team. I recall that at one of the games Rye and Barley gathered up all of their friends and painted each other the school colors and ran across the field butt naked screaming 'Go Ducks!'

"Oh well Barley is now married to girl named Melissa and has a son named Tyler and Melissa is pregnant with another one on the way. Barley is an accountant for a huge company and Rye just got engaged to a girl named Karen and he owns his own restaurant.

Wow! I can't believe the guys who streaked during football games and played pranks on teachers became successful in life and are married and engaged and having kids.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah". He lets out a soft chuckle. "I take Barley's son, Tyler, out for a day once a month to do whatever he wants. Most of the time he wants to learn how to make bread. I hope that when I have kids they have that same enthusiasm to learn about things."

Our food arrives and we start to chow down. While eating Peeta and I talk about our life goals, we finish and are handed the bill. Peeta takes a couple bills from his wallet and gives it back to Ben. We walk back to the car and I come to the realization that I'm really tired even though its only 3 o clock and Peeta insists on me going home but I can tell by his facial expressions that he doesn't want me to. I go along with it anyways seeing as me and Peeta haven't argued yet. We pull up to my apartment building.

"So this is it for me"

I open the door and I'm about to slide out but I'm stopped by his voice

"Wait! Umm... Can I walk you to your door?"

I'm at first hesitant, but because everything has been perfect. I allow it.

"Sure"

As we walk I search for my keys in my purse. Once we reach the door I put the key in the hole and turn to face him and meet his gaze. We both lean in to come closer to each other. Our faces are so close I can feel the air coming from his nose. Both of our lips brush against each other before I remember that I can't do this. I MEAN HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND FOR GOD SAKES!

"See you later" is all I say before I quickly go into my apartment and slam the door.

My mind was confused about what just happened or what almost happened

I almost kissed Peeta.

* * *

**This is a short chapter due to all of my reasons but hey a chapter is a chapter. I'm thinking of doing small chapters frequently to get this story rolling. What do you think?**


	4. What Just Happened?

**A/N: OMG! I love all of the views I get. I even get them from places I never thought existed. This chapter will be in Peeta's Point of view. Just his thoughts on what happened. The song is "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What Just Happened?**

**Peeta POV**

I watch Katniss quickly go into her apartment and reencounter what just happened.

I almost kissed her.

I almost kissed Katniss while I have a girlfriend! I mean it wasn't my entirely fault. I'm pretty sure Katniss leaned in too. Listen to myself I'm already making up excuses to defend myself. No, Katniss couldn't have leaned in she broke up with me. Did she lean in?

I am left puzzled at Katniss's doorstep. I am then put out of my state of shock by my phone buzzing. It's a text from Delly.

_**Hey Peetie wanna come over? 3**_

I'm indecisive if I should go over to Delly's. She might figure out what happened or what almost happened. I don't want her to think I would cheat on her. No not like Katniss. I have gotten too close to her to let her go. I may be a douche for saying this but if the case ever came where Katniss wanted me back I would drop Delly in a heartbeat. Wait what did I just say?! Katniss would never want me back after what I did and it would be rude to Delly if I did that. Even though my heart yearns for Katniss' heart I would be to afraid that I might hurt her again.

_**Sure x**_

I start to walk to the parking lot and hop into my Prius. Would I really dump Delly for Katniss? Is it bad that I would? What if Katniss is dating someone? She didn't talk much about her dating life during lunch. Does she even date?

After my countless questions about my feelings towards Katniss I decide to listen to some music. I turn to a station and turn up the volume.

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_

_**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**_

_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**_

_**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**_

_**It all just sounds like oooooh…**_

_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers**_

_**And held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours**_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby's dancing**_

_**But she's dancing with another man**_

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**_

_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

_**It all just sounds like oooooh…**_

_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers**_

_**And held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours**_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby's dancing**_

_**But she's dancing with another man**_

_**Although it hurts**_

_**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

_**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

_**But I just want you to know**_

_**I hope he buys you flowers**_

_**I hope he holds your hand**_

_**Give you all his hours**_

_**When he has the chance**_

_**Take you to every party **_

_**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man.**_

This song somewhat relates to me and Katniss. This song focuses on losing a girl who he should have treated her better, but I relate to it because of the hurt that person went through was the same hurt I went through when I lost Katniss. This person also didn't get a chance to make things right and lost a strong person, just like me.

I pull up to Delly's apartment building and shake off my thoughts from in the car although I don't think it helped. I walk to her door and knock. The door opens and I'm greeted by Delly and a kiss. I realize it's not as passionate and slow as Katniss would do when we were together and how I know she would if we did kiss with her perfectly shaped and soft lips. Ahh! Stop thinking about Katniss that way!

"Hey Baby"

"Hey"

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight"

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could watch The Notebook. Sound good?"

I nod and walk to the couch while she puts in the DVD.

I have seen The Notebook a couple of times, but I remember the first time I watched it with Katniss.

_***Flashback***_

"_Peeeetttaaa lets watch a movie"_

_Today Katniss and I found a meadow on the outskirts of town. We were both amazed by the meadow we decided to venture it. Not too far away from the meadow we also found a river and because of the tremendous heat wave we decided to jump into the water. We were inside the river until are skin was wrinkly like a raisin. Then after we got out we watched the sun go down. It was one of those moments where I wanted to freeze and live in it forever. _

"_Ok go and pick one out from the shelf"_

_She gets up from the couch and looks clueless about which movie she wants to watch. That is until I see a light bulb go off in her head. She pulls a DVD out and says_

"_Lets watch The Notebook. I heard from people it's a good movie but I just never got around to watching it seeing as its two hours long, but now I have a reason to sit and watch the whole thing"_

"_And what would that reason be?"_

_She walks over to me. I put my hands on her hips and puller closer to me. She gives me a smile._

"_I would be with you the whole time"_

_She puts her lips onto mine as I feel passion and electricity course through my body. She takes my hand and takes me to the couch. I sit down and she puts her head on my chest with her body stretched onto the couch. We are in this position for 2 straight hours until Katniss sits up._

"_Katniss, what's wrong?"_

_She turns her head and I see tears streaming down her face._

"_I want to grow old together Peeta. I want to be together forever."_

_I scooch over to her and cup her face with my hands._

"_We will always be together"_

_And with that said I give her a reassuring smile and kiss because I too want to grow old with Katniss._

_***End of Flashback***_

As the credits roll signaling the movie is over, I see Delly sniffling. She turns to face me

"Peeta...I love you"

Did Delly just say she loves me? I'm not sure if it was the movie or she genuinely meant it. Even though I'm 27 and saying I love you isn't as of a big deal it is to me. The only other girl in the world who has told me she loves me was Katniss.

Before I think about how I'm going to respond, I walk straight out the door.

* * *

**A/N: YESS! I got this chap up with a couple days after I posted the other one. Anyways… I wrote this while watching the MTV Awards and I got to see a trailer or sneak peak I don't know it seemed like a trailer on Catching Fire. I saw Gale being whipped and Snow plotting . I got soo excited I almost hyperventilated. I seriously can't wait till November. I said this last time but the view number s and review are really a great inspiration to continue writing.**


	5. Recap

**A/N: Ok... So the reason I'm a terrible updater is because of school and me being sick (yet again). If you haven't noticed there are 24 hours in the day and 2/3 of that is spent sleeping or at school. This also means 2/3 of my day cannot be spent writing (EVEN THOUGH I WISH I HAD A SUPER POWER TO STAY UP FOREVER AND WRITE). Anyways summer vacation is here now and I am super excited for it! Can't wait to see where my story takes me (as you can tell by now I don't plan my story).Sorry for any mistakes in advance because I went swimming like a couple of hours ago and I think I have water in my ear. Ok enough of my blabbering ONTO THE STORY! Sorry I'm like really hyper and tired at the same time :D**

Chapter 5: Recap

**Katniss P.O.V**

_I almost kissed Peeta._

Even though it was a brush of his lips against mine, it still felt electrifying. It felt the same way it used to when we were together. I walk over to the fridge trying to keep my feet from stumbling due to my lack of concentration. Is he still into me? _No, how could he your still the same stupid broken girl he cheated on._ This ignorant, but wise, little voice in the back of my head was right.

I grab bottle water and decide that I need help. I walk over to the table and pick up my phone and scroll down my list of numbers and hit call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jo."

"_Brainless! Wait… I just saw you earlier. Why are you calling?"_

"Well you know how I was getting a new partner?"

"_Uh-Huh."_

"You'll never guess who it is."

"_Umm… Tom Cruise?"_

"Nope."

"_Oh, Lady Gaga!"_

"Not exactly."

"_Well I give up."_

"It was Peeta."

"What no way! I will be over in 10."

_15 Tom Cruises Later…_

Ugh where is Johanna? I have been waiting here forever and still freaking out. Maybe if I just act like it never happened Peeta and me can get through the next couple months. _No Katniss! No hiding! You have to face it. _I'm pulled out of my thoughts by aggressive knocks on the door. I get up and open the door only to find Johanna and a McDonald's bag

"Where were you!? You said 10 not 15."

"Calm down." She puts her hands in a motion to signal for me to calm down "The baby got hungry on the way here."

"You mean YOU got hungry on the way here." I made sure I emphasized the you because I doubt an unborn child wanted McDonalds.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked right in with a waddle.

"Did you at least bring me some?"

"Again, the baby was really hungry and decided to be mean and ate your hot fudge sundae."

Geez how much do pregnant women eat? I look through her McDonalds bag and all I come up with are five wrappers of what looks like are for hamburgers.

"Well even though I know the answer to this question. Do you want anything?"

"Sure. Do you still have that mint tea?"

I nod and walk over to the cabinets and find the mint tea. I grab a pot and fill it with water and boil it on the stove. I stride to the table that Johanna has taken a comfort to.

"So your new partner is Peeta eh?"

"Yeah. I definitely didn't picture him as my new partner."

"What were your reactions?"

"Honestly," I take a deep breath. "Shocked and he looked like he was to because when he walked through the door he looked like he had seen a ghost."

"Wow if I saw and had to work with someone that I used to be completely in love with, I think I might have just quit my job."

Oh Jo that wasn't even the worst.

"Wait there's still more" She gives me a confused look. "He took me out to lunch and then when he dropped me off we...we almost kissed" Johanna's jaw drops at my last three words.

"What do you mean almost?"

"Well I leaned in, he leaned in, and are lips sort of brushed against each others."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Yes and its someone we know"

"Who?"

I decide to spare the guessing came seeing how I really don't want Tom Cruise to be a guess

"Delly."

"Oh my god. You know if she finds out she is going to cut you."

"I know what should I do?"

"Well I think for one you shouldn't tell her because I secretly think she hides a knife in her desk and two you should sort things out with Peeta."

Johanna was right if we are going to work side by side for the next few months we need to at least be ok with each other. The real question is how I go about this, but first I think we should talk about the _"almost"_ incident.

PANDASLLAMASAREAWESOMEPANDASLLAMASAREAWESOME

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

Damn it! I can't do anything right with women. Moments ago I had just walked out on Delly when she told me she loves me. I decided that I should just call it a night and go home.

What was I thinking? I almost kissed Katniss and I'm going out with Delly. Then when I try to act as the incident didn't happen I let it take over me and walk out the door when Delly told me she loves me. Now I feel bad for Delly. She just totally opened up to me. And what do I do? I walk out without saying anything and now I have to see them both tomorrow and hope that don't hate me.

I pull up into the driveway of my childhood home. Every day I come home to a Victorian style house with a tree and a swing in the front yard. After my dad told me to get my shit together he generously gave me this house and moved above the bakery seeing how Rye and Barley had their own lives. Even though they are older I still feel like I haven't accomplished anything in my life. Rye is getting married and Barley is married with a kid and one on the way. I wonder what life would have been like if Katniss and I didn't break up. Would we have been happily married? Of course we would be happy that's how it was before that night.

I'm so worn out from the day I don't even bother changing out of my clothes. I fall onto my cushy bed and let slumber take me into a world of dream. A world of dream where what ifs come true.

PANDASLLAMASAREAWESOMEPANDASLLAMASAREAWESOME

* * *

I awake to my phone alarm with the ringtone of _Sexy and I know it. _I groan and roll over to turn it off and see I have a message. It's from Delly. I unlock my phone and read the text.

_We need to talk._

She's right I need to tell her that I'm sorry about walking out. Even though I don't deserve any kindness from her I hope she isn't too mad.

I quickly take a shower and put fresh clothes on and walk out the door.

I arrive shortly to the firm and think of all the things I could say before I hear the elevator ding go off.

The elevator door opens and find Delly's desk but she isn't there. I'm about to go search by the vending machines, but when I turn around I accidentally run into someone.

"Oops, sorry my bad"

I see the person I ran into is Katniss. Her hair is put into a high ponytail and she is wearing a green top the looks like a long sleeve, but yet it's a blouse, with a black pencil skirt to match.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking I shou-."

"Katniss it's alright."

She lets out a sigh. "I know it's just... I think we need to talk. Could we maybe go somewhere?"

Funny that's what I was going to do with Delly.

"Sure."

She walks off and motions her head to follow. We walk into an office that I suspect is hers. I then turn my head to the bookcase and see a picture of a blond woman with blue eyes and Katniss. I point to the picture frame.

"Who is this?"

"Prim."

"Wow she has grown a lot."

"Yeah, she will be graduating college this spring. She said she wants to become a veterinarian."

"So...about last night I-"

I'm cut off by the sound of her voice.

"Look I really think we need to keep our relationship strictly professional, but."

"But?"

I notice there was a sound of hope in my voice.

"We can still be friends."

_Friends._ I can deal with just being friends, but I think my heart says otherwise.

"Friends can hug right?"

She nods and she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my torso.

**Katniss P.O.V**

As I hug him tight, I inhale the sweet scent of cinnamon. He still smells like cinnamon even after all these years. I recall him smelling like this every day when we were together. I think this new friendship is a turning leaf for me and Peeta

**Delly P.O.V**

I walk back to my desk from the downstairs lounge because stupid Vivian was sick so I had to walk all the way downstairs for coffee. And now I think I might actually have to do work because she isn't here to do it for me. Geez why is life so hard for me first I tell Peeta I love him and he walked straight out the door without a response and now I might actually have to do work.

As I walk back, I see Katniss in her office hugging some blonde. There like this for two whole minutes before they let go. I hoped that my eyes are deceiving me because from the looks of it I think its Peeta, but then when I see his blue eyes I know it's him. I quickly walk over to my desk as fast as I can without them seeing me.

I start to freak out and I'm this close to going to bitch slap Katniss. But I know I can't because Peeta will see. Mark my words Katniss Everdeen; I will not stop till Peeta is mine and only mine. Because it isn't over till it's over.

**A/N: OMG What do you think of bitchy Delly? I simply hate her. Anyway it like 11 at night for me right now and I stayed up to write this because y'all deserve this and not to mention I missed my cousins birthday party to write this( even though I secretly didn't want to go). Now I would love nothing more than to just write, but I am busy this summer. I originally was gonna write another chapter next week, but I can't because next is my other cousins birthday and the day after is my best friend's birthday. But don't be sad I have all summer to write. Oh and By the way I wanted to share this quote because I think its absolutely darling. **

_The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves. – Victor Hugo_


	6. Teamwork

**Skip A/N to save you time unless you really want to hear my sorry excuses.**

**A/N: Sooo… I am a horrible person and I think all I can say is sorry. Forgive me I have been busy like my birthday I got braces and my teeth were really sore. I also found out that because of braces you can't have popcorn and chips?! I got sooo mad and when I came home from the dentist I see gummy worms (my favorite) on the table and I screamed (HEHE but I still ate them)**

**Another time consuming thing I have been doing is my summer reading. So far I have read the series **_**Matched**_**, the first two books of **_**Divergent**_**, the first book of the **_**Twilight **_**series, and the **_**Mortal Instruments **_**series. Also a big setback for me was my computer charger broke and all my files are on here so I had to wait for my dad to get me a new one and it was hard to find one for my laptop because my brand of charger was written in Chinese or Japanese so it took a while which charger goes with my laptop.**

**Anyway I want to say thanks for all of the reviews, views, and follows. Like in the morning I will wake up to my phone buzzing saying I got a new follower, favorite, and all that other good stuff! Just know reviews, views, and follows are always appreciated :) Also I am trying out third person point of view to see how that works out for me because I think it will be better that way.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Teamwork

**Katniss POV (Third Person)**

After Katniss and Peeta discussed their newfound friendship, Peeta had left to see if Haymitch had any open cases for the double team to crack and close. Katniss had to admit she never thought that she and Peeta could get along just the way they did before when they were together; minus the fact that now they were not in a relationship. She can't help but think about how his long locks of hair that almost covers his eyes that are deep blue like the ocean. His personality that always-

"Hey Katniss!" A voice near the door frame spit it out like venom and sounded pissed off. Katniss looks up and sees Peeta's girlfriend, Delly. Delly walks towards Katniss' desk with a face that says she is about ready to slap this bitch.

"I just want you to know to back off my boyfriend or you'll be sorry." Katniss becomes a little nervous thinking back to the night her and Peeta almost kissed. _Maybe she knows_, Katniss thought. _Well Peeta has always been an honest person._

"I am not after your boyfriend, Delly." Katniss states confidently enough to cover up her nervousness. "We are just partners until Johanna comes back."

"I don't care if your just cooking buddies stay the hell away from him!" Katniss could see the anger flourish Delly's eyes and her nostrils flaring up.

"Why so you can go slut it up with him?!, besides I have already been there done that ." Katniss gives a smirk knowing she has won this battle.

"Bitch!" Delly screams at Katniss while slamming her office door and storms off.

Katniss goes back onto her computer and looks through her files and finds a file titled "_High School and College Years_"She is hesitant at first, but clicks on it anyway. As she clicks on it, thousands of pictures of her and Peeta pop up with the occasional Johanna being so drunk making faces at the camera. She scrolls down the millions of pictures a video comes up. She grabs her earphones from her purse and plugs it into her laptop and presses play.

Video: 6.28.03

_It was a hot summer day because of a heat wave that had taken over most of Southern California. The setting was a beach with a clear blue ocean and a beaming hot sun. A blonde little girl with blue eyes, who was about 10, was on top of a boy who was 17 with similar features. The little girl squealed as the boy threatened to toss her in. A tall brunette with olive skin and silver eyes with her hair braided came into the camera. Then the camera turns to the other side to a girl with brown eyes and spiky hair making faces and then turns it back._

"_Hey Brainless! Where do I put the camera?!" Katniss turns around from the looking towards the beach to confused Johanna._

"_Put it on the thing with the sticks at the end it's in the beach bag!" Katniss shouts back. The camera is now in sand and faint shuffles of bags are recorded._

"_Shit. Why did we bring so many bags?" Johanna quietly mutters to herself with clicks in the background and the camera being at a high level enough to record them all in the ocean._

"_Hey Katniss, come in the water feels good!" Peeta shouts to Katniss while he is in the ocean and Prim is running away from waves as they come ashore._

"_Nah I'm ok out here!" Katniss says while embracing the beauty the beach gives off._

_Johanna looks straight into the camera with a mischievous grin and hands rubbing together like a fly does before eating food you leave out. She then turns around walking towards Katniss and sits on the beach towel on the sand._

"_Katniss, can you get the sunscreen for me?"_

"_Why can't you get it?"_

"_Because my legs don't work." Johanna says in a whining voice and puts on a dramatic face to go along with it._

"_That's bullshit. I just saw you walk from here to there." Katniss makes sure to point her finger from the place Johanna once stood to where she is sitting now to prove her point._

"_That's because gravity has increased on my body since then." Johanna says knowingly with her pointing finger up in the air._

"_Why hasn't 'gravity' increased on my body?"_

"_Because gravity goes for the skinnys before hitting the fatties." Katniss' mouth drops at this response._

"_Are you saying I'm fat?" Katniss has some irritation in her voice with a mad look to match._

"_Yes, now go work off some of that weight by doing a short power walk from here on back while getting my sunscreen." Katniss opens her mouth to object but is stopped by Johanna's mouth moving once again. "And before you retort think about this, we are spending more time on this conversation than you walking over and getting my sunscreen." Johanna did have a point. Katniss turns around walking towards the side of the camera until she is no longer visible and mutters 'bitch'. Johanna then gets up and motions her arms towards Peeta to come over. He knew exactly what her plan was and he was more than gladly to help. He runs towards the same side of the camera Katniss walk towards to get the sunscreen. A shriek came from a distance._

"_PEETA PUT ME DOWN!" Katniss said while shrieking and giggling some more. They then came into the camera shot with Peeta carrying Katniss and Katniss pounding her fists into Peeta's back._

"_Ok." But by then Katniss was too late they had already reached the ocean and Peeta put her down right into the ocean. For a few seconds nothing happened until Katniss came up above sea level and comes out of the war onto the wet sand area._

"_PEETA MELLARK YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Katniss pokes her pointing finger at Peeta's chest. He crosses his arms across his chest before he responds._

"_Oh yeah and how do you plan to do that?" His eyebrow goes up while he questions how he will 'pay for that'._

_Katniss takes a deep breath sucking in all the air she can. This was an old trick almost every kid has done to their parent. They take a deep breath and hold their breath until usually they are a different color and they freak out their parents and end up getting their way. She makes a humph sound and looks all over the beach._

"_Come on Katniss what are you? 5." Peeta teases and Katniss gives him an 'I don't know you tell me' look. Then Peeta's face turns into a worried expression as Katniss' face starts to turn purple and stumbles a bit._

"_Ok! Katniss I get it was wrong to throw you in and I shouldn't have. Now please get some oxygen into your brain cells!" She lets out the air that was held in her mouth and takes a deep breath only this time keeping her mouth open._

"_And?" _

"_And I'm sorry, but don't think that's the last time I'm going to do it so you better watch your back Everdeen."_

"_Oh please, Mellark, you should be scared I have a bow and arrows sitting in my closet as we speak."_

"_Is that a threat?" He raises his eyebrows. They both turn around the same direction towards a voice from the side and sounds like a 10 year-old Prim._

"_JUST KISS ALREADY!" Prim screams at the two lovebirds who blush beat red at her very subtle comment._

_They both lean into a blissful kiss before they are taken aback by a flying neon green water balloon thrown by none other than, Johanna._

"_TAKE THAT BITCHES!" Johanna shouts before she starts going into a hysterical laughing state like some mental patient. Then the video ends_

Katniss can't help but think about the whole gravity conversation and how now Johanna would be 'gravity' increased on last because in a couple of months she will be big as a whale. She laughs and is interrupted by Peeta knocking on her door with a file in his hand.

"Well someone seems happy."

"Yeah, well I was just watching one of these old videos of us at the beach in high school." She couldn't help by feel joy come over her as she watched a memory where they were both happy and in love.

"Which one?"

"Summer of '03"

"Oh yeah, didn't Johanna start a water balloon fight there and hit the old people with balloons too. She ended up getting banned from the beach for 3 days, right?" Katniss gave a nod.

"Yeah she got banned and apparently it was one of the beach rules to not disturb the elderly." Katniss and Peeta end up sharing a laugh as the reminisce Johanna being so pissed off the next day cut fishes heads off and left them on the hoods of each car at the beach.

"Is she still that crazy?"

"Well she usually isn't _that_ crazy." Katniss emphasizes the word that to state that Johanna for the most part isn't teenage hormonal crazy.

"Usually?" Peeta tilts his head in confusion.

"Because she's pregnant, her hormones are all over the place." Peeta makes an O shaped with his mouth seeing there was no way else to respond to a sentence with the word 'hormones' in it.

"Anyways I found a case." He states while tapping the folder that was once on his side now held up in the air.

"What's the case about?" He takes a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Katniss' desk while opening up the folder.

"Well… uh a woman is suing Snow's Medical Center for cutting off the supplies needed to keep her husband alive." Katniss has heard of Snow's Medical Center. Snow's Medical Center has been mentioned on the news for lawsuits and also heard that when people go in they never come out the same.

"And now she wants to make claims about how because she didn't have the money that he shouldn't have been responsible to take another's life away?" Katniss knew the deal because she has seen these kind of lawsuits before a emotionally distraught tries to make outrageous claims and only ends up with about 5 grand only winning with emotional distress.

"No actually." Katniss gives a confused look. "She had the money, but he wouldn't take the money."

"What? That doesn't make sense if she had the money why not take it." Katniss could see Peeta also had the same confused look she has on.

"I think that's what we need to find out, but it isn't going to be easy." Katniss lets out a groan as she puts her head on the desk.

"When is the court date?" Katniss still looking face down on her desk is not looking forward to the work ahead of her.

"Tomorrow morning." Katniss finally looks up from her desk with a jaw dropping look.

"Tomorrow? That means it's going to take all afternoon and possibly all night."

"Not if we work really hard." Peeta quickly states. "Plus I really think we can do this and it would be our first time trying out our teamwork."

"Fine but you are paying for any future food that I have yet to consume."

"Deal."

* * *

PANDASANDLLAMASAREAWESOMEPANDASANDLLAMASAREAWESOME 

**7 PM Katniss' apartment**

"Ok so let's go over what we know maybe that will make our brains flow."

They were both at Katniss' apartment trying to keep focus and stay on task but then there work just ends up being sloppy. Seems like Coriolanus Snow likes to keep his life very private.

"So we know he has been working on a project, any person who checks out of the hospital end up back in because they end up with symptoms that other doctor have not seen, and each time a lawsuit is made for emotional distress a big amount of money is wired out of his account and the case is immediately dropped." Katniss could not keep focus to one word Peeta just said. "And likes to make pornos of himself."

"PEETA!" Katniss jaw drops and she grabs a pencil from where she was sitting and throws it at him.

He tries to dodge the pencil by shielding his face with his arms while chuckling."What?!"

"Uh... EW! Like what is he 80?" The thought of Snow naked gave her shivers down her spine.

"Hey! Not all 80 year olds got saggy butts." And now the thought of Snow's alleged saggy butt has made its way to the top of gross things she has ever heard.

"EW! My god you have the most strangest and horny mind ever!" No words could describe how awfully horrible this conversations is. It's like this is wrong on so many levels.

Once the room dies of the laughter that filled the room moments ago there was an awkward silence

"Katniss?" Peeta looks up from his laptop and notepad.

"No, Peeta I don't want to see what you think Snow looks like in a thong." She keeps her head towards her laptop searching through websites.

He gives a soft chuckle. "No that's not what I wanted to say." Katniss tilts her head in confusion. "Um… I know this is an awkward subject but we never did talk about this and all I want you to do is hear me out on what I have to say without any interruptions. Can you do that?" She gives a nod before he takes a deep breath.

"I want to talk you about what happened that night 5 years ago." Katniss doesn't even know why she is listening because she knows exactly what happened that night.

"Peeta-" Katniss tries to interrupt but is silenced by Peeta.

"No interruptions. Remember?" She gives a reassuring nod and a gesture to continue.

"Ok I know this may not make a difference, but I want to make sure this is out there. I need you to know Katniss that I did not cheat on you with Ashley. There is no way to prove she kissed me, but you have to believe me I actually had planned that night to propose to you." Katniss was taken aback with shock that Peeta was going to propose. "Ok now you can interrupt."

"I… I am just surprised that you were going to propose all I can say is I'm sorry I wasted 7 years of your life." She can see a Peeta's facial expression change with hurt in his eyes.

"Well I guess you can look at the upside. I mean what if it didn't work out then we would have really hated each other at least this way we had enough courage to become friends." Peeta was right if him and Katniss didn't work out if would have been a disaster considering they are both lawyers, but she couldn't seem to get the thought of the 'what if' game out of her head. Like what if they did get married and lived happily ever after, what would have happened?

"Yeah you're right and if we hadn't have broken up then you wouldn't have met Delly." Peeta was a little nerve wrecked when Katniss brought up Delly.

"Well…Actually I'm not sure I'm _in_ love with her. I mean she is nice and all, but I don't the other night she said 'I love you' and I just couldn't say it back." Katniss wasn't sure to say in a situation like this. "It's cool you don't have to respond it's just you're the first person to ever actually _listen_ to me like in forever even before we met in high school."

"I think you should do what your heart tells you and if you don't love her then you shouldn't be with her." Katniss hates the fact that he is so close yet so far away.

"Yeah you're right if I don't love her then I shouldn't be with her, but how awkward are things going to be in the office." Katniss gives a soft laugh at his concern.

"Umm… Just be prepared to dig a hole to China." Peeta lets out a big hearty chuckle at Katniss' humor.

"So do you believe me?"

"That you don't love Delly. Sure. I mean they're your feelings so I guess what you say goes."

"No not that. The fact that I didn't cheat on you and I did not intentionally try to hurt your feelings." Katniss could tell Peeta was a little nervous waiting for a response.

"Yes. I believe you."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Uh… Katniss come take a look at this." She gets up and strides from one couch to another and sees what is displayed on Peeta's laptop.

"I think we got him."

* * *

**A/N: So you guys like? I would have had this sooner (Like Yesterday) but I was at the park all day watching fireworks and playing Bad Minton to waste time and plus I don't like typing chapters on my phone. Like seriously before my dad told me to get dressed I was pumped up to write this chapter and I made the first hundred words and then he said we have to go so I was just so eager to get home to write and made sure it was perfect and that's why this is posted at 2 in the morning (For Me Anyway). Anyway I made Snow the evil bad guy in this one just cuz. And Peeta and Katniss are best friending in up don't you think? I seriously hope I find more motivation to write because I got a new follower yesterday and I slapped myself in the face and said to myself "YOU ARE DOING THIS!" So stuff like that motivates me.**

**See Ya Soon! Happy Reading!**


End file.
